Creels are well known for supporting a plurality of packages of yarn for use in connection with yarn processing. It is also well known to pivot a yarn package from a use position to a replacement position so that the used yarn package can be replaced with a new yarn package which is then returned to its use position. The yarn packages are manually pivoted in each direction which utilizes valuable operator time. Therefore, it is desirable that the yarn package rotate from its use position to its replacement position and vice versa in an efficient and reliable manner.